Be Myself
by Anu of the sand
Summary: Rated T for now will be M later! CraigxO.C. M/M Slash Full summary in the first chapter. Alec is the new kid and well Craig is the bad boy of the school and yet he seems to have eyes for the new boy. first fic I have written in a long while.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: **_Alec is the new kid in South Park he's attending summer school to get away from his stepmother and father. On his first day he meets the soon to be seniors of South High, being the only freshmen can be quite lonely unless a certain dark haired boy is there to keep you on your toes at all times. _**_CraigXO.C._**_ Please be kind! _

_CHAPTER START!_

The first day of summer school had finally arrived and some of the students of South High were required to attend their class, if not they risked not graduating. Many of the ones attending summer school were disappointed to find that they had to be at school by 7:30 every morning, except for Alec he was fairly new to South Park he had moved about six months ago from sunny California because of his father and stepmothers marriage. As a soon to be high school freshman he was lucky enough to get a spot in summer school, the class did not matter the only thing that did was the fact that he would not be in the presence of his over the top stepmother. So it was settled a computer repair class for extra technology credits was the only class that would take an incoming freshmen.

Since moving to South Park Alec had made no friends, he originally had none in the first place before he moved. Poor Alec went through his last year of middle school as the new kid no one bothered to talk to. It would be the same here and he just knew it.

Alec's dull hazel eyes looked out at the school before him according to the map he was given his class was in the far corner near the student parking lot. It was also in a portable which meant it was not connected to the school in anyway. Turning his attention to a group of guys hanging around the entrance to the school Alec frowned. They would probably try to make some smart remark about how his hair looked and what do you know they just so happened to do so.

"Get a hair cut FAG." one of the larger boys laughed as he watched the younger boy pass by. "Hey! I called you a fag!"

_`Ignore them that's all there is to it` _Alec thought to himself .

"I think that's a chick Cartman." Smiling the red head patted his friend on the back.

"I'm not a girl." Alec whispered to himself as he continued to walk, playing with the end's of the blond in his hair. "I'll cut it when I have the time."

Alec only wanted to get to class, he only cared about getting a seat, somewhere no one else would want to sit and that could only be achieved if he was first. Bumping into something hard the boy looked up to meet the eyes of a boy with jet black hair. He didn't seem too fazed by what had happened so Alec decided to mumble a quick _sorry_ and walk away, but was interrupted when the guy grabbed his small wrist.

"What's wrong with you kid? Don't you know it's rude not to apologize when you run into someone like that?" Pretending to be upset the boy turned Alec around so they were once again facing each other.

"I... I said I was sorry... you j-just didn't hear is all," trying to avoid eye contact Alec kept his eyes on the older boys feet. "I am sorry."

Laughing at the apology the dark haired boy smiled at his friends. "Oh, well I guess I should forgive you then?" putting his hand on the boys head he pushed down on it. "He looks like he could be your brother Clyde."

"Yeah. Come on Craig let's go if we're late you don't know what that teacher will do." Clyde said as he ruffled his brown hair. "Sorry kid, Craig likes to pick on small cuties like you."

Punching Craig in the arm playfully, Clyde smiled at Alec giving him the chance to be released from the boys grasp. Leaving the other group behind Alec sighed, if high school during summer would be like this it would probably be even worse during the fall term.

Just because it was summer at South Park did not mean that it was entirely warm. When Alec had finally made it to the portable he was glad he had decided to wear jeans and a hoodie. Since the teacher had yet to arrive Alec was left to stand outside with two other girls, both were dressed in shorts and revealing tops. The blond had yet to say anything while the brunette had been going on about her date with some boy from another school.

"And I told him it wouldn't work and now he's spreading rumors that he dumped me, I mean really boys are so immature." nodding to her friend the brunette continued. "So now I don't know what to do cause no offense but I'm going to be homecoming queen this year."

Finally taking interest the blonde spoke. "Really? Wendy I highly doubt that. People seem to like me a lot more than you. I'm just being honest hun."

Tearing up a bit the brunette nodded. "Your right, no one would want to vote for me."

"Come on don't listen to her Wendy she is nothing but a slut that's how she's going to get her votes from blowing every girls boyfriend. Who knows maybe she'll even eat out some of the girls here." Looking the blonde straight in the eyes was the same guy that had harassed Alec only minutes before.

"Oh so I take it you wouldn't vote for me then Craig? I thought we had something freshmen year." Smiling at him she turned to Wendy and began talking about something else.

"No one likes a slut Bebe."

"And no one likes a bi-curious boy that can't decide if he likes dick or clit more." Walking up to her Craig raised his hand and watched as she prepared for it to hit.

"Just leave it Craig." Clyde spoke as he caught sight of Alec and smiled. "Look Craig it's the little one from before."

Turning to look at his best friend Craig walked away flipping Bebe off as he did. "Seems like I can harass someone else then."

Poor Alec was stuck sitting between two people that absolutely couldn't stand each other, he had just met the both of them five minutes ago and practically learned their life stories. The two he was unfortunately sitting by are Bebe Stevens and Craig Tucker, the pair have been arguing since they saw each other outside the class.

Alec decided to look towards the boy that was fighting with the blonde and regretted it instantly. The sharp blue eyes of the boy looked through his hazel ones, those eyes looked like they could kill.

"So Bebe who do you plan to have sex with during summer? I know you've had your eye on the little one here." motioning towards Alec. Bebe looked at the boy and shook her head.

"As if, he'd be more like a pet to me. I love brunettes but he's too cute to want to fuck. What about you Craig you seem to be more interested in him than me." Smiling she turned to the computer in front of her and began to type something.

"Heh, sure. Like a pet? We all know you'd fuck an animal." making his group of friends laugh Craig smirked. "No one likes a slut Bebe."

"Yeah, yeah... dick licker." giggling Bebe was satisfied and turned to her computer.

"Stupid bitch." looking back at Alec who was still in shock at how they ignored his presence. "If she catches you alone don't let her do anything she's a walking sperm bank."

Sighing Bebe decided to talk to Alec too she put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "If Craig ever gets you alone in a room get out as soon as possible, he likes boys like you, all small and fragile ones that he can force into stuff."

Opening his mouth Alec finally spoke. "Please just stop arguing...it's kind of annoying." Staring straight ahead to avoid eye contact he knew both were most likely pissed at what he had just said.

"Yeah Bebe stop being such a bitch. Better now faggot?"

The rest of the class went smoothly, well at least it sort of did, Bebe and Craig had continued to fight even during the lecture of how to remove and replace parts in their computers. Since it was time for lunch both were the first out. Bebe had decided to slap Craig across the face while he had to hold back.

Following them out Alec frowned, he was in a class full of seniors that were supposed to be adults and yet they acted nothing like it.

**Chapter 1 END**!

**To be** **continued? Well that's up to you that review :D I'll only keep going if people want me to! Also I know the chapter seems a bit off for now but that's because I'm going back and forth between ideas. Sorry for any mistakes I wrote this at midnight :( **

**Review Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anu: well hello everyone. So I saw I actually got a review and even if it is only one for each chapter that's enough to make me happy. But I think if people want me to continue I should get at least 3 reviews, they can be negative but at least constructive please. Where have I been well college is one and rotting my brain with regular show and cosplay is another. ^.^ **_

_**read on my pretties! **_

**START!**

_Following them out Alec frowned, he was in a class full of seniors that were supposed to be adults and yet they acted nothing like it. _

"Don't mind them." It was one of his classmates. His wavy brown hair was barely making its way to his ears. "They used to date freshmen year. It's not like they hate each other its more like they are just joking with one another. Sorry that you have to sit between them. My names Clyde, its nice to meet you."

"I'm Alec." Sighing he could still hear the pair rambling on.

"Do you have anyone to sit with during lunch?"

Shaking his head Alec looked towards the fighting pair. "No one would want to sit with me anyway."

"You can sit with me. I'm pretty sure my friends won't mind, they're usually friendly towards others." Grabbing hold of the boys arm Clyde walked over to Craig. "Come on man, just let it go. Let's go find the gang."

Nodding Craig flipped Bebe off one last time and turned to Clyde, noticing the small dirty blonde walking with them. "Why'd you bring him along?"

"Don't be rude, he's new and needs to make friends and this is the best way. Plus its not like you dislike that I'm dragging him along." Whispering the last part to his friend.

"So new kid. What do you think about Bebe?" Smirking Craig looked at his prey. He was going to bullying this kid till he was bored. "What's with your hair anyway faggot?"

"Eh, that's not nice man." Clyde looked interested in both answers, so decided to pretend he was looking forward.

Sighing Alec smiled back at Craig trying to piss him off even more. "She's pretty nice, think I have a chance with her really." Sticking his tongue out at the two boys.

"Hah sure you want an STD kid?" punching Alec in the arm. "Hair?"

"I'm naturally a blond, I dye it brown at the top since its so light."

"That's neat are you like a bleach blonde?" Clyde asked waving at the boys sitting around a square table.

"I think he's just gay... another stupid gay kid that will get all kinds of attention from the goths." pushing past Alec, Craig went and took a seat next to a blonde that looked like he was too cracked out to be at school.

"Hey! Am not!" not bothering to argue Alec finally noticed the boys in front of him and decided to stick behind Clyde who kept a smile on his face.

"Hey guys," now that all eyes were on him. "This is-"

"The Fag we have class with... his names even gayer so I suggest you don't ask what it is."

"Shut up! I'm not gay! I'm just an incoming freshmen! Just fuck off Craig." Looking out to the other boys he noticed once again it wasn't just the three of them. Hiding back behind Clyde. "Hi."

"His names Alec, he seems like a nice kid so I thought I'd bring him along." Flashing another the smile the other males nodded there heads.

"Nice to meet you lil man." Coming from the only black kid at the table. "I'm Token, no need to mind Craig he's always like this with someone new."

Nodding Alec looked over at Craig who continued to have the same smirk on his face while he spoke with the blond next to him. Alec knew this was the guy that would make his life a living hell is he didn't get onto his good side, the thing is Alec really doesn't want to get on his good side, he'd fight back as much as he could.

"Hey Craig! I didn't know you let lesbians hang out with you man." The fat one from class. What was his name?

"Shut up fat ass!" The boy with red hair shouted beside his friend.

"What! Hey lesbians are one up on you JEW!"

"Cartman, are you interested in this _lesbian_?" Craig looked up at the boy then at Alec.

"I'll have you know I'm a Catholic you agnostic bastard!" Sitting himself between the blond and Craig. "Move over Craig you fat ass is taking up my seat! You too tweek you damn hippy!"

Sighing Craig moved to sit by Alec, while Tweek stood his ground and sat still staring blankly at the male beside him.

"Cartman learn to be less of an asshole." The dark haired one finally spoke and unzipped his brown coat to show that he was wearing a v-neck with some weird design on it.

"Whatever jew lover." Laughing to himself Cartman looked to his friends. "Hey Kenny! Go get me some lunch!"

"Hell no. I'm not your slave." Smiling at Alec, Kenny sat on the extra space beside him. "Hi there freshman. Names Kenny and yours?"

Pushing his blond hair out of his face Kenny kept his smile.

'_Please stop smiling like that you're forcing me to be nice now' _Alec thought to himself. "I'm-"

"Like said before you guys got here the fa-" elbowing the older male in the stomach.

"Alec."

Lunch had ended, nothing more happened other than Craig being pissed at the younger boy for elbowing him and Tweek freaking out when Cartman decided to whisper in his ear about some porn he had watched the night before. Kenny decided to dedicate his lunch period to talking with Alec, while Craig acted like a loner since he wanted nothing to do with Cartman and his gang.

"So Alec you care to come sit with us over there," Pointing to the corner of the room where his group was sitting. "We have an extra computer."

"Nah, I'm fine here. I thought it over and I bet the only reason Bebe and Craig haven't gone completely mad yet is because I'm sitting between them." Smiling up at the older boy, plus Kenny was making him feel uncomfortable he felt like the handsome blond was undressing him with his eyes.

"Well, if you ever wanna just move you're welcome to join us." Waving as he walked over his friends.

Pushing the dirty blond into his chair Craig stared him in the eyes. "Don't talk to Kenny he's involved with things you don't want to be a part of, plus I can kick Bebe's ass anytime I want I'm just classy so I won't." Sitting in his own seat he continued, "You can eat lunch with us for the rest of summer school I don't care, just stay out of my way when Bebe and I are fighting."

"Sure thing captain Craig." Saluting the Blue eyed boy, Alec stuck his tongue out again.

"Don't do that you brat! Kenny will get turned on by a little virgin like you." Sighing Craig looked towards the door and saw Bebe. "Hey there slut face."

"Why hello there dick licker." Smiling at her ex. "Hi Alec, did you have a nice lunch. You should of hung out with Wendy and I."

"No one would want to watch you blow some guy so you can eat Bebe."

"Hey! I'm not like that Craig!" Sighing Bebe looked towards Wendy. "Stop blaming me for our break up that was freshman year Craig. Get over it."

"I am over it Bebe, it's just fun to joke around about how much of a slut you are." Laughing Craig looked towards Alec. "Even little Alec here thinks so."

"Leave me out of this, please."

"No way Fag." Hitting the young boy on the arm. "I'm punishing you for elbowing me in the stomach earlier."

"Come on guys we're all friends here." Clyde finally decided to speak.

"All right! Let's get started here, we'll be doing a group project for the rest of the week. I'm going to be putting some malicious software on each of your groups computers don't worry its not that hard, just work together and do your best four to a group alright?" Finally the teacher was actually making them do something. "Just follow the handbook guys."

"Hey Wendy want to be in my group?" Clyde asked motioning towards the empty chair beside him.

"Uh, sure why not." not wanting to be any part of the fighting pair. "You want to join us Alec?"

"Yea-"

"He's in my group!" Bebe yelled as she narrowed her eyes at Craig. "You back stabbing hoe! I can't believe you'd leave me Wendy!"

"You can still join us."

"Nope, can't looks like Stan and Kyle wanna join. Maybe next time Bebe." Smiling Clyde turned his chair to Wendy and the other two boys.

"You bitch, some best friend you are Clyde!"

"We can be a group of three if you want." Alec suggested as he looked at the others in the class already forming groups.

"Sure why not? I can be in a group with a fag and a slut." Looking at Bebe. "It's a dream come true isn't it Bebe to have a threesome."

"Gross as if, you're the last person on Earth I'd want to sleep with." Turning her attention the small blonde. "Come on Alec lets start before Craig decides to mooch off of us."

"Alright" Smiling at the girl in front of him.

"Ah, hey there guys think I could be in your group?" A boy in a blue sweater asked as he looked at Bebe's exposed breast.

"Hell no Butters! This is my group." Shuffling his chair over to the two Craig flipped off the boy who walked over to Cartman and Kenny.

_**Anu: Well, it felt nice writing again but I am so rusty that everything I write I feel it's not good enough. Anyway review please. There may be a lot of mistakes so I apologize. My boyfriend actually pushed me to write this chapter since on my bulletin board in my room it says its supposed to be updated monthly... but college came around and sucked the life out of me T_T finals are here and well I surprising have time. BYE BYE for now. **_

_**R&R **_


End file.
